


For a Moment

by EstherA2J



Series: Now I See [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Family, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Redemption, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia was there,<br/>And Han,<br/>And all was forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Moment

_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye. ~H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

“There is still good in him—I felt it.”

For a moment that stretched into eternity,  
I left the Death Star behind.  
Father and I walked together under blue skies.  
Leia was there,  
And Han,  
And all was forgiven.  
Our family was complete.

For a moment that stretched into eternity,  
I dreamed of a different end.  
I let myself believe that it could be true.

Then I opened my eyes and it fled.

“I wanted to save you!”  
Tears stung my eyes, blurred my vision.  
He lifted his hand and touched my face.

“You did.”


End file.
